Un jeu pervers
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Hinata doit devenir le jouet de Temari pour une durée limitée sinon celle-ci divulguera le fait que la Hyûga a triché aux examens. Cependant, ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'une troisième personne sera liée presque malgré elle à cette affaire douteuse.


Alors, chers lecteurs laissez-moi vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce one-shot. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous il y a quelques semaines du one-shot GaaNaru que j'avais écrit pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Arielle ? Eh bien une de mes fidèles lectrices **Iamaloneforever **m'a demandé un yuri pour le sien et cela tombe aujourd'hui ! Alors avant tout : **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE **!!! Voilà je t'ai écrit ce one-shot dans la précipitation (je crois l'avoir commencé en début de semaine autant te dire que c'était chaud ! ) alors peut-être que je retoucherais un peu la fin, histoire de développer (je reste personnellement sur ma faim).

Bref, passons aux avertissements, ce one-shot peut heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. J'ai vraiment dosé en perversité alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le harcélement sexuel à l'école, passez votre chemin ! Voilà !

**Un jeu pervers**

Résumé : Hinata doit devenir le jouet de Temari pour une durée limitée sinon celle-ci divulguera le fait que la Hyûga a triché aux examens. Cependant ce qu'elle ignore c'est qu'une troisième personne sera liée malgré elle à cette affaire douteuse.

Couple : TemaHina, GaaHina

Genre : UA, schoolfic, « romance » (c'est plus de la débauche que de la romance :p), peut-être même hurt

Rating : M

Disclamair : bon, il faut que je fasse original là... voyons voir... *****_on voit une petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête_***** ça y est j'ai trouvé ! Kishimoto j'atteste sur la présente que Sakura et Sasuke sont bien issus de ton imagination malade et pas de la mienne ! *****_se sent super fière d'elle et ignore complètement les regards exaspérés de ses lecteurs qui se demandent pourquoi elle parle de Sakura et Sasuke alors qu'on ne les voient même pas dans ce one-shot_***** ben quoi ?! Je suis encore en train de chercher un moyen de lui voler Hinata et Gaara ! Pourquoi vous me torturez comme ça ?! TOT

Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl _ou _Haruko _

Les examens... Les professeurs s'accorderont à dire que cela a été créé pour évaluer le niveau des élèves. Ceux-ci ne se priveront pas pour clamer que ce n'est qu'une dose de stresse en plus dans leur vie d'adolescents déjà bien remplie. Fort heureusement pour eux, les épreuves du mois de décembre venaient enfin de se terminer et les persécutés pouvaient tranquillement rentrer dans leur maison pour décompresser.

Néanmoins, une adolescente assez discrète dans la masse ne semblait pas aussi soulagée que ses camarades. Hinata Hyûga du haut de ses quinze ans marchait sur le chemin du retour en regardant nerveusement de droite à gauche. Elle l'avait fait... Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait triché à un examen...

En temps normal, la jeune fille ne supportait pas tout ce qui se rapportait à la fraude de près ou de loin. Elle révisait jusqu'à pas d'heure n'ayant presque pas de loisir en dehors de ses devoirs tout ça pour s'assurer une place dans les dix premiers du classement général. Depuis toute petite, elle avait bien comprit qu'il n'y avait que cette manière pour que son père reconnaisse son existence et le fait qu'elle puisse réussir. Cependant, ce n'était jamais assez, il fallait qu'elle atteigne la première place, chose que jusque là elle n'avait jamais réussi.

Hélas, pour cet examen en particulier, Hinata avait manqué de temps pour travailler et il lui restait une matière à réviser : le japonais. Consciente qu'une semaine ne lui suffirait jamais pour connaître tous ses kanjis par cœur, la seule solution qui lui restait n'était autre que la triche si elle voulait absolument sa place ne serait-ce que dans les dix premiers. Alors elle avait fabriqué ses antisèches, et le jour de l'examen, avait réussi à frauder sans se faire prendre, un miracle pour une novice !

Cependant, la lycéenne était encore loin de se douter de ce que cette tromperie allait lui coûter. En effet, le lendemain même des épreuves, alors que l'heure de rentrer avait sonné, une fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes, qu'elle ne connaissait pas était venue la voir.

_ Hinata Hyûga, avait-elle demandé avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux seules dans un couloir désert aurait dû l'alarmer. Mais la brune était bien trop innocente pour imaginer ce qui allait découler de cette rencontre. Donc, elle lui répondit.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai quelque chose en ma possession et je crois que ça t'appartient.

_ Ah oui, s'était-elle étonnée en haussant un sourcil.

Qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? Et quel était cet objet qu'elle disait posséder ? Cette question avait été la question de trop mais elle l'ignorait encore.

_ Je m'étais toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour avoir d'aussi bons résultats. Ça me semblait vraiment irréel de parvenir toujours en tête du classement simplement en révisant, avait-elle commencé d'un air narquois.

Hinata se sentait déjà mal-à-l'aise mais ce fut bien pire lorsque la jeune fille avait sorti de sa poche une des antisèches qu'elle croyait avoir jeté.

_ Alors comme ça tu triches, je ne pensais pas ça de toi, avait-elle murmuré d'un air faussement choqué.

_ Qu, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement, s'était aussitôt exclamée la Hyûga dans un élan de perspicacité.

Le sourire moqueur de la blonde s'élargit un peu plus juste avant qu'elle ne plaque sa proie contre le mur, ses deux mains placées des deux côtés de son visage.

_ Je vois que tu comprends vite, c'est bien, ça m'évite de perdre mon temps. Ce que j'attends de toi tu vas voir, c'est très simple.

Immédiatement après avoir fini sa phrase, la fille aux yeux vert sapin s'était emparée des lèvres de sa victime, forçant leur passage de sa langue. Hinata avait émit de faibles gémissements plaintifs, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi. Est-ce que cette fille était lesbienne ou quelque chose comme ça ?! Ce n'était pas du tout de cette manière qu'elle avait imaginé son premier baiser.

_ Disons que c'est un aperçu de ce qui t'attends, avait-elle soufflé avec sadisme contre sa bouche haletante, empoignant brusquement un de ses seins à travers la chemise de son uniforme qu'elle se mit à tripoter sans aucune pudeur. Si tu ne veux pas que je dise aux professeurs que tu as triché, sois résolue à devenir mon esclave sexuel…

Les prunelles nacrées commençaient tout doucement à s'humidifier sous le choc. Cette fille comptait lui faire du harcèlement et d'ailleurs, elle le faisait en ce moment même ! C'était atroce, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se rebeller sinon son avenir scolaire était fichu ! Pourquoi un tel cauchemar, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas révisé une matière ? Tout ça pour satisfaire les caprices de son père, se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement avec écœurement.

_ Je te donnerais le jour, l'heure et l'endroit et tu devras faire exactement ce que je te dirais, sinon…

_ Je…

Mais son bourreau n'admettait aucune protestation et l'avait embrassé une fois de plus en faisant exprès de jouer longuement avec sa langue pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour dominer. Puis, elle était partie en ricanant, laissant là Hinata qui se mit à pleurer devant le sordide de la situation.

Ça, c'était la première partie de son cauchemar.

Hélas, les malheurs continuaient. Le lendemain de cette sinistre aventure, la Hyûga avait apprit qu'un nouvel élément viendrait s'ajouter à son calvaire. En effet, en découvrant l'identité de son maître chanteur : Sabaku No Temari, la jeune fille avait immédiatement fait le lien avec son camarade de classe : Gaara. Effectivement, il s'agissait de son petit frère et la blonde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le joindre à l'affaire. Et lorsqu'elle avait su en quoi sa présence consisterait, la lycéenne avait bien failli s'évanouir.

Non seulement elle serait l'esclave sexuel de Temari, mais en plus elle devrait subir cette torture devant son camarade. Hinata connaissait bien le garçon depuis qu'ils avaient dû rédiger un exposé ensemble en science. Et au bout de ces dix mois passés dans la même classe, elle avait apprit à l'apprécier. Il était certes, assez froid, mais aimable. Et depuis leur travail commun, ils leur arrivaient souvent de discuter. C'est la raison pour laquelle la Hyûga n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il puisse prendre part à un complot aussi vicieux.

Est-ce que son attitude habituelle n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade ? Il était réellement ce genre de personne ? Qui fait de telles atrocités impunément ? Quelle horreur de se dire qu'elle devrait passer encore trois mois en compagnie de celui qui aurait indirectement participé à sa torture.

Et voilà que le jour tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Hinata attendait avec angoisse la venue de sa tortionnaire, assise les jambes croisées sur le bureau du professeur et les mains crispées sur sa jupe. Elle entendait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Temari était seule.

_ Coucou, Hinata-chan, la salua-t-elle joyeusement.

L'interpellée pinça les lèvres dans un réflexe inconscient.

_ B, bonsoir, T, Temari-san…

_ Ne sois pas si tendue, le jeu n'a même pas encore commencé, susurra-t-elle en se léchant sournoisement les lèvres. D'ailleurs, il serait temps que tu enlèves tes vêtements.

La jeune fille blêmit, un sourire figé sur son visage pâle.

_ Mes, mes vêtements ?

_ Évidemment, s'exclama la blonde, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais les garder ?! Hum, toi tu es vraiment une vierge tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur, hein ?

Cette constatation fit reprendre des couleurs à la brune qui se sentait vraiment embarrassée. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à autre chose que ses études. Les relations amoureuses et charnelles, tout ça, c'était l'inconnu complet. Dire qu'elle allait apprendre ce genre de choses de cette façon si dégradante, du moins la deuxième partie en tout cas. Parce que de l'amour, il n'y en avait vraiment pas.

Temari la fixait, attendant qu'elle exécute ses ordres, alors la Hyûga descendit du bureau, saisit en tremblant le nœud de sa cravate et entreprit de le défaire. Puis, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, la Sabaku No était sortie, sûrement pour aller chercher son frère. Au moment même où Hinata déposa le haut de son uniforme sur le bureau, les deux parents pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Son regard croisa celui de Gaara, et elle rougit automatiquement avant de baisser la tête pour observer involontairement son soutien-gorge dévoilé.

_ Qu'est-ce que Hina… Qu'est-ce que Hyûga fait ici dans une tenue pareille, se reprit rapidement le garçon aux turquoises en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa sœur.

Comment ? Il n'était donc pas au courant ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître dans une telle situation, le fait que son camarade ne soit pas entièrement mêlé à cette affaire soulageait légèrement la fille aux orbes nacrés. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Néanmoins, cet état de consolation ne dura pas très longtemps puisque Temari s'approcha de l'adolescente avec une démarche qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle prit le visage de sa victime dans une main et lui lécha la joue.

_ Hinata-chan a accepté d'être mon jouet en échange de quoi, je ne dirais pas aux professeurs qu'elle a triché pendant l'examen, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sadique.

Cette information parut interpeller son jeune frère.

_ Temari, ne me dis pas que tu as encore fouillé dans ma chambre, la suspecta-t-il d'un ton glacial.

_ Tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner tes affaires, se moqua-t-elle en mordillant l'oreille de son souffre-douleur.

À ces mots, le Sabaku No saisit brutalement la main de la blonde pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il la toisait d'un regard meurtrier.

_ Si j'ai ramassé ce papier, c'était pour lui éviter d'avoir des ennuis, pas pour que tu lui fasses subir je ne sais quel jeu sordide, murmura-t-il d'un ton lourd de reproches.

Ce chuchotement parvint aux oreilles de Hinata qui réalisait que Gaara avait voulu l'aider. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas malhonnête ! Le jeune homme allait pour partir la laissant seule avec son bourreau mais cela lui faisait moins peur qu'avant, car désormais elle était consciente d'avoir un allié. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de sa sœur.

_ Si tu franchis cette porte, j'irais tout dire aux professeurs, annonça-t-elle d'une voix perfide.

Cette menace eut pour effet de ramener le garçon quelques mètres en arrière.

_ Bien, je vois que tu es raisonnable. Va donc t'asseoir, lui invectiva-t-elle en désignant la première table devant le bureau. Il vaut mieux que tu sois confortablement installé pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de lui faire, interrogea-t-il avec mépris.

Le sourire de la Sabaku No s'agrandit tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard hautain.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas deviné ?

Puis elle se tourna vers sa victime et fronça les sourcils avec un amusement pervers.

_ Eh bien Hinata-chan, qu'attends-tu pour enlever le reste , la réprimanda-t-elle avec moquerie.

Ce fut d'une main fébrile que la jeune fille tira sur la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la fit tomber à ses pieds. Elle se trouvait désormais en sous-vêtements devant le frère qui détourna le regard et la sœur qui prenait un malin plaisir à la fixer.

_ Allez, la suite !

_ Je, je... je ne peux pas, bredouilla-t-elle apeurée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ces paroles poussèrent son bourreau à agir. Rapidement, elle vint se placer derrière la brune et défit le crochet de son soutien-gorge. Celle-ci dû retenir un petit cri lorsqu'elle se retrouva à moitié nue devant son camarade de classe. Immédiatement elle cacha ses seins de ses mains. Mais Temari lui fit lâcher prise.

_ Ku, ku, ku, tu ne voudrais pas priver Gaara d'une telle vision, la gronda-t-elle d'un ton obscène.

Doucement des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Le jeune homme semblait avoir encore moins envie qu'elle d'être là, ils devaient subir tous les deux ce supplice. À chaque fois qu'il détournait le regard, sa sœur le forçait à revenir à sa position initiale en lui rappelant la menace.

_ Et le bas maintenant...

Lorsqu'elle vit la Sabaku No tirer sur le tissu de sa culotte, la Hyûga lui agrippa brusquement les mains.

_ NON ! NON, JE T'EN PRIE, s'écria-t-elle terrorisée. PAS ÇA !

_ Ma petite Hinata-chan, tu sembles oublier un détail, railla sa tortionnaire en sortant de sa poche un petit papier qu'elle reconnut automatiquement. Nous avons passé un marché, alors tu te laisses faire et sans discuter.

Quand le sous-vêtement eut rejoint le reste éparpillé par terre, Hinata se mit pour de bon à pleurer. C'était tellement humiliant et elle ne pouvait absolument pas se défendre. En plus, il y avait toujours le regard de Gaara posé sur son corps dénudé, même si celui-ci le faisait contre sa volonté c'était atroce.

_ Hum, j'adore voir le visage ruisselant des vierges, s'extasia Temari en léchant les larmes qui coulaient sans retenue sur les joues blêmes. Maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Les prunelles nacrées s'écarquillèrent d'effroi quand la blonde l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche. C'était bien pire qu'avant car cette fois cela avait lieu devant témoin. Et la torture en était encore à son début. Sans aucune douceur, son aînée saisit ses seins et les malaxa comme on pétrit une vulgaire pâte à pain.

Cela devint douloureux lorsqu'elle lui pinça avec un sadisme apparent, les tétons. Hinata dû retenir des gémissements de souffrance. Tout à coup, la blonde lâcha ses lèvres et se mit à lécher sa nuque, sa langue vicieuse glissant le long de sa carotide. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Elle ne voulait plus assister à une telle scène.

Des suçons apparaissaient progressivement sur son cou pendant que Temari mordait son épaule et continuait à tripoter ses lobes de chair. Sa bouche perverse descendait au fur et à mesure allant jusqu'à rencontrer ses rondeurs malmenées. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'un de ses tétons se faire englober et sucer, la Hyûga laissa échapper un faible soupir. Ce n'était plus tout à fait de la douleur, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

Plus cela tirait en longueur et plus sa respiration devenait haletante. Bien qu'étant nue, elle avait atrocement chaud.

_ Hmmm, Hinata-chan, tu commences enfin à ressentir du plaisir, tu en as mis du temps, se plaignit la Sabaku No en poursuivant son entreprise vicieuse.

Du plaisir ?! Ce qu'elle ressentait était du plaisir ?! Mais c'était complètement impossible dans une telle situation ! La jeune fille aurait dû se sentir terrifiée , en tout cas son esprit lui l'était mais son corps... Son corps réagissait de lui-même et cela la dégoûtait réellement.

_ Bien, à présent tu vas être gentille et te rasseoir sur le bureau, ordonna son aînée.

À contrecœur Hinata s'exécuta, à peine fut-elle assise devant la blonde que celle-ci agrippa ses cuisses et les écarta. Ce geste eut pour effet d'augmenter l'effroi dans les prunelles nacrés. Que comptait-elle lui faire cette fois-ci ?!

Avec une lenteur insupportable, Temari faisait glisser sa langue le long du ventre de la brune. Et plus sa tête blonde descendait plus sa victime devinait ses idées tordues. Tandis que ses larmes recommençaient à couler, la Hyûga plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas voir la suite. Hélas, les sensations n'en furent que décuplées.

Sa tortionnaire pénétra son intimité de sa langue et lécha le liquide qu'elle produisait malgré elle. La lycéenne devait retenir des cris à chaque nouveau coup de langue sur son clitoris. Son corps sursautait contre sa volonté à chaque fois.

Fort heureusement, la « plaisante » torture s'arrêta et Temari se redressa, lâchant les cuisses pour écarter les mains crispées sur le visage de Hinata. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, et ce fut sans surprise, qu'elle reçut un nouveau baiser. Le goût était différent des autres fois, sans doute à cause de cette substance dont la blonde n'avait cessé de s'abreuver.

Sa vigilance avait été endormie par cette bouche qui s'emparait de la sienne, si bien qu'elle faillit mordre la langue de la Sabaku No lorsque celle-ci fit entrer deux doigts en elle. Ils faisaient des va-et-vient rapides et prononcés et la Hyûga sentait son liquide devenir de plus en plus abondant.

Au fur et à mesure que les mouvements s'accéléraient, le baiser devenait plus fougueux. La fille aux yeux vert sapin se cramponna vivement à la nuque de sa cadette et fit s'enrouler sa langue avec plus de vigueur qu'auparavant autour de sa partenaire. La fille aux orbes nacrés ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

Elle en oubliait totalement la présence de Gaara dans la pièce, sa tête était vide. Les sensations prenaient le pas sur tout le reste, c'était donc cela le sexe ? Dans un autre contexte cela devait être vraiment agréable. Et Hinata ne se souvint de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait qu'au moment où Temari arrêta de l'embrasser et ôta ses doigts.

Elle aussi était haletante, les joues rougies par leur expérience commune.

_ Pas mal du tout pour une première fois, murmura-t-elle en lui léchant à nouveau l'oreille.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et alla rejoindre son petit frère qui attendait toujours assit sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vague. Pendant ce temps, la brune essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Bon sang, une chose pareille venait vraiment de lui arriver ? Avec une fille en plus ?! Et ce genre de choses se faisaient aussi entre fille et garçon ?

Tandis qu'elle se posait toutes ces questions, la blonde se penchait vers le garçon à la chevelure sanguine qui ne réagit même pas. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose la main sur la bosse qui se profilait au niveau de son entrejambe.

_ Hé, hé, jubila-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Tu es tout dur petit frère...

Aussitôt Gaara écarta sa main et se leva brusquement.

_ Ne me touches pas, cracha-t-il rouge à la fois de rage et d'embarras.

Cette réaction ne fit que sourire davantage sa grande sœur qui se tourna vers sa victime trop vite oubliée.

_ Hinata-chan, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. J'aurais besoin de tes services ici...

L'interpellée rougit automatiquement en réalisant la présence de son camarade de classe. KAMI-SAMA !!! Il avait tout vu de cette scène humiliante ! Que devait-elle faire ? Le souvenir des antisèches dans la poche de son aînée lui dicta sa conduite. En tremblant, elle descendit du bureau et chancela légèrement quand elle voulut se tenir debout.

L'expérience qu'elle venait de subir n'était pas sans effets. Toujours aussi péniblement, la Hyûga se dirigea vers les deux parents, ne prenant même plus la peine de cacher son corps puisque de toute façon, les deux avaient déjà tout vu.

_ Qu, que veux-tu, demanda-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux.

_ Oh moi rien, c'est Gaara, railla-t-elle en lançant un regard condescendant à la bosse toujours présente.

Temari ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir et la saisit par les épaules pour la forcer à se mettre à genoux devant le garçon aux turquoises. Nez-à-nez avec l'entrejambe du Sabaku No, Hinata rougit de plus belle. Qu'était-elle sensée faire ?

_ Non Temari, tu en as assez fait, s'interposa-t-il froidement en s'écartant d'un mètre des deux filles. C'est fini maintenant, donnes-moi l'antisèche et casses-toi...

Le ton glacial qu'il venait d'employer fit frissonner la fille aux yeux vert sapin. Néanmoins, elle reconnut qu'il avait raison et qu'il était temps d'en finir. Elle sortit le papier puis un petit briquet et brûla la preuve de la tricherie de l'élève modèle.

_ Voilà, tu es libre Hinata-chan, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. N'empêche que je me suis bien amusée, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir une prochaine fois !

Et sur ces paroles, elle s'en alla, laissant seuls les deux lycéens. Sans doute était-ce dû à la pression qui se relâchait d'un seul coup, Hinata fondit en larmes. Enfin, cette torture venait de prendre fin ! Et elle pleura, pleura accroupie sur le sol froid, sans se préoccuper nullement de ce qui l'entourait. La jeune fille ne remarqua même pas Gaara qui allait récupérer ses affaires près du bureau, là où avait eu lieu son supplice.

Il lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir et ce geste lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité. Promptement, elle se moucha, sécha ses larmes et se dépêcha de se rhabiller pendant que le jeune homme attendait dos à elle. Même après tout ce qu'il venait de voir, la Hyûga le remerciait intérieurement pour cette preuve de civilité.

_ Je, j'ai fini, le prévint-elle pour qu'il puisse se retourner.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle put y lire sa culpabilité.

_ Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à effacer ce que tu viens de subir mais je tiens à m'excuser. Si j'avais jeter ce papier dès le début tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, s'excusa-t-il humblement.

Oui décidément, Gaara était vraiment un jeune homme honnête.

_ N, non, ne t'excuses pas ! Je, c'est entièrement de ma faute, le défendit la lycéenne. Dès le départ je n'aurais jamais dû écrire cette antisèche ! M, mais je tenais tellement à avoir une excellente note que...

Sa voix se coupa d'elle-même, étouffée par le remord. Cependant, pour éviter de s'étendre sur le sujet, Hinata posa une question qui la taraudait depuis le départ de la Sabaku No.

_ P, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ce que t'a dit Temari-san, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Le garçon plongea ses turquoises dans ses orbes nacrés, un regard soudainement très sérieux l'habitait.

_ Pourquoi, répéta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils quasi inexistant d'un air sévère. Parce que contrairement à ma sœur, ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi.

Tout doucement, ses doigts caressèrent la joue humide de la jeune fille. Ce geste tendre la surprit après ce qu'elle venait de subir.

_ Co, comment ça, l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Cette fois-ci, le garçon à la chevelure sanguine ne répondit rien. Il approcha très lentement son visage du sien et lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas ma sœur, si tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse tu peux me repousser, la rassura-t-il croyant que son inactivité était dû à la peur.

_ Ah je, n, non, ce, ce n'est pas ça je... ça ne me dérange pas que tu le fasses, avoua-t-elle tout bas, les joues légèrement rosées.

Délicatement, le jeune homme prit entre ses mains le visage à présent rougissant de sa camarade mais ne tenta toujours rien.

_ Tu en es bien sûre ?

_ O, oui parce que tu, tu es sincère, pas, pas vrai, l'interrogea-t-elle néanmoins un peu méfiante.

_ Si je ne l'étais pas, je n'aurais aucune envie de faire ça, répondit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres souillées.

Cette attention dénuée de tous vices fit frissonner son corps de manière bien plus intense que tout ce que Temari avait put lui faire. C'était tellement agréable, si innocent... Il n'y avait pas de langue forçant le passage, juste des lèvres qui caressaient les siennes.

Il s'écarta un instant puis l'embrassa une seconde fois toujours aussi gentiment. Et ce fut le cas encore une troisième fois, puis une quatrième, une cinquième et encore une dixième fois, sans que jamais les adolescents ne se lassent. Au fur et à mesure, Hinata se pressait contre lui tandis qu'il l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

Il lui semblait que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu juste avant n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Dans les bras de Gaara cela ressemblait davantage à un rêve éveillé.

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko : **BIEN ! Ce one-shot est terminé ! Et je poste cette fin de chapitre en retard mais je précise que (comme le dirait Valmont) : CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE !!!

**Hinata : ***_roule des yeux avec exaspération_***** mais oui on te croit, si tu faisais les choses à l'avance plutôt que de toujours t'y prendre à la dernière minute tu aurais largement eut le temps de le faire ce one-shot...

**Haruko : ***_fixe son personnage préféré avec méchanceté_***** de un, tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? De deux, t'es masochiste ou c'est naturel chez toi ?

**_Hinata_ : ***_commence à prendre peur et elle a bien raison_***** que, comment ça ?

**Haruko : ***_prend une voix inquiétante_***** j'ai bien précisé que je comptais reprendre ce one-shot et peut-être même développer le lemon...** ***_marque une pause pour faire augmenter encore plus la tension_***** à la base tu étais même sensée perdre ta virginité avec une ceinture god... *****_la fixe avec un regard exorbité façon Yamato dans les sources chaudes avec Naruto et Saï_*** **tu tiens réellement à ce que ça arrive pour de vrai ?

**Hinata : ***_se recroqueville sur elle-même à défaut de crier tellement elle est morte de trouille_***** n, non, non Haruko-sensei... uuuuuh...

**Haruko : ***_redresse le menton fièrement_***** je préfère ça !

**Gaara : ***_se glisse derrière l'auteur tel une ombre menaçante_*** **tu comptes développer le lemon ? Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

**Haruko : ***_hurle à la mort_***** GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! GAARA !!! Bon sang, tu m'as fait frôler la crise cardiaque !

**Gaara : ***_lui lance un regard meurtrier_***** et ce sera bien pire si tu développes ce ***** de lemon yuri avec ma soeur...

**Haruko : ***_se fait toute petite_***** ahem... on verra, ouais voilà, on verra...

**Hinata : ***_intervient pour apaiser un peu les choses_***** et sinon, je, je crois que tu voulais développer le passage entre Gaara et moi, n, non ?

**Gaara : ***_soudainement intéressé_***** ah oui ?

**Haruko : ***_soupire_***** ouais ben là c'est pareil, à chaque fois je relis le one-shot et la flemme me prend, je me dit que finalement il n'est pas si mal que ça, enfin, on verra, peut-être que les lecteurs me donneront leurs avis, même si on dirait que ce one-shot n'a pas vraiment plu... je me demande bien pourquoi... *****_cherche quel personnage neutre pourrais bien intervenir pour lui donner la réponse à sa question. Naruto ? Non, il hurlerait à la mort que Hinata est à lui. Temari ? Pareil. Neji ? Il tenterait de me tuer pour faire subir une telle humiliation au clan Hyûga. Shikamaru ? Non, il me traînerait dans la boue pour avoir encore fait du TemaHina. Sasuke ? Euh non, j'ai pas envie de voir sa sale tronche d'émo. Sakura ? Yeurg ! Lee ? Non, trop gentil, il pourrait pas être objectif. Ah ! Kakashi _!*****

** Kakashi donc : ***_réfléchit, le paradis du batifolage à la main et se demande si ce n'est pas la première qu'il apparait dans une fin de chapitre_***** alors, tu veux savoir pourquoi ton one-shot a si peu de reviews c'est ça ?

**Haruko : ***_acquiesce_***** exactement !

**Kakashi : ***_d'un ton neutre_***** je dirais que l'avis doit être mitigé parmis les lecteurs. Les fans de Yuri doivent être frustrés que tu ne sois pas allée plus loin dans le lemon, les fans du GaaHina aussi que tu n'ais pas développé davantage leur histoire et en somme ton one-shot est trop court. C'est bon tu es satisfaite ?

**Haruko : ***_hoche de la tête_***** oui merci de ton intervention, tu peux aller lire la suite de ton bouquin tranquillement**. ***_se tourne vers les lecteurs_***** bon bah voilà, une fin de chapitre extrêmement en retard. S'il y a des courageux pour me donner leur avis, je ne suis pas contre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura foule au portillon !


End file.
